five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Orochimaru
'Introduction' Orochimaru (大蛇丸, Orochimaru) is one of Konohagakure's legendary Sannin. After being caught red-handed performing unethical experiments on his fellow citizens for the sake of this immortality, Orochimaru defected from Konoha rather than be persecuted for his ambitions, and for many years sought the village's destruction in order to take revenge and demonstrate what he had learned. He is one of the antagonists from Naruto and Five Worlds War. He is the main antagonist of the Battle in the Dark Arc and one of the primary antagonists in the Anemones Plains Arc. 'Personality' 'History (Naruto manga)' Orochimaru's parents died when was a child, he became a student of Hiruzen Sarutobi alongside Tsunade and Jiraiya. Compared to the more laid back Jiraiya, Orochimaru stood out as a genius — his talents, knowledge, and determination were considered by Hiruzen to be that of a prodigy seen only once in a generation. Even as a child his personality was quite sadistic this was believed to be because of the parent's death Orochimaru found a white snake near his parents' grave, with Hiruzen's explanation of it representing fortune and rebirth inspiring Orochimaru to study forbidden ninjutsu to obtain knowledge of all techniques. Jiraiya theorized that he did this to help forget the memories of his Parents death. During the Second Great Ninja War he joined his teamates Tsunade and Jiraiya in fighting against Hanzo the leader of the Hidden Rain Village. The fight ended in a draw with the latter given them title the Sannin as reward for serving the fight with him. On the way home they encountered Nagato, Yahiko and Konan with Orochimaru proposing a mercy killing before Jiraiya chose to train them instead. 'Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Battle in the Dark Arc' 'Anemones Plains Arc' [[Nirvana Arc|'Nirvana Arc']] 'Relationships' 'Coalition' Nirvana Guard 'Erik' 'Anemone Plains Coalition Unit' 'Powers and Abilities' As one of the Legendary Sannin of the Hidden Leaf Village, Orochimaru is one of the strongest ninjas the village has ever produced. His mere presence and the thought of him attacking was enough to terrify the majority of the village. By the war, Orochimaru's prowess has increased greatly. He defeated Squad 2 Captain Soifon, (albeit he had the advantage, because Soifon was already exhausted from defeating Erik and Asuma Sarotobi) and later fought on par with Head Captain and 1st Division Commander Shunsui Kyoraku, severely wounding him several times. He only becomes more dangerous when he uses his Devil Fruit powers. Ninjutsu * Striking Shadow Snakes: '''This technique allows the user to summon snakes, usually from under the sleeve, but from other parts of their body as well, as seen when Orochimaru summoned a snake from his mouth. The snakes allow the user to attack from a fair distance, and can be used to restrict the target, or bite them with their venomous fangs. The snakes can also open their mouths to extend Kusanagi-like blades. * '''Ten Thousand Snake Wave: '''With this technique, a countless number of summoned snakescrawl out of Orochimaru's mouth and hunt down the enemy. With such overwhelming numbers, a true "wall of snakes" is formed, making defence and evasion meaningless. The enemy can do nothing but become buried by the snakes. The snakes can bite the enemy with their poison fangs and open their mouths to extend Kusanagi-like blades, making them even more deadly. Furthermore, when the inexhaustibly crawling snakes gather together, they become a defensive wall, and can block any kind of attack. * '''Hiding Snakes Jutsu: * Snake Wall: * Shadow Striking Snake Bite: * Shadow Striking Snake Tail: * Multiple Striking Shadow Snakes: '''By increasing the amount of snakes summoned with the Hidden Shadow Snake Hands, the diversity of this ninjutsu is increased. The swarm of big snakes appear in an instant, each snake individually doing something like intimidating, diverting, or capturing the enemy in a cooperative attack. Without giving them the time to react, the enemy is entangled. * '''Shadow Snake Hands: * Multiple Shadow Snake Hands: Wind Style * Wind Style: Great Breakthrough: * Wind Style: Gale Palm: * Wind Style: Vacuum Spear: Lightning Style * Lightning Style: Lightning Snake Jutsu: Fire Style * Fire Style: Hundred Snakes Flame: * Fire Style: Searing Migraine: Earth Style * Mud Clone: * Earth Style: Weathered Ground: Wood Style * Wood Style Jutsu: * Wood Style: Prison Dome Jutsu: * Wood Style: Wood Spike Jutsu: Summoning Jutsu * Rashōmon: '''Shut tightly, this menacing gate when summoned provides a tremendous defence for its summoner and is able to completely intercept an opponent's physical attack. * '''Fire Snakes ** Ikka ** Nika ** Sanka *** Fire Style: Raining Flames: *** Fire Style: Great Snake Flame: * Nāga: Devil Fruit Snake Snake Fruit: Model Mamba: Physical Abilities Weapon Kusanagi Blade: Is the Kusanagi of Japanese legend. Orochimaru retrieves his Kusanagi by opening his mouth and extending a snake which then opens its mouth and produces the sword. Orochimaru was seen producing the sword handle first so he could use it freely, or blade first to attack his opponent instantly. 'Trivia' * Orochimaru is the first character outside of the One Piece universe shown to have eaten a Devil Fruit, as well as being the first Naruto character to have eaten a Devil Fruit. * Orochimaru's Japanese VA is Kujira who also voices Sweetpea in One Piece * Orochimaru's English VA is Steve Blum who voices Zabuza Momochi in Naruto Category:Hidden Sound Category:Hidden Leaf Category:Shinobi Category:Coalition Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Anemone Plains Coalition Unit Category:Coalition Commander Category:Nirvana Coalition Unit Category:Summoners Category:Poison Manipulation Users Category:Immense Power Category:Scientist Category:Keen Intellect Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Animal transformation Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:Wind Manipulation Users Category:Earth Manipulation Users Category:Lightning Manipulation Users Category:Plant Manipulation Users Category:Former Hero Category:Student Category:Zoan Category:Shapeshifting Category:Rulers Category:Absorbing Abilities Category:Swordsmen Category:Military Personnel Category:Ninja World